Never Satisfied
by Morralls
Summary: Blaine decided to take Kurt to a picnic for their one month anniversary, but things don't quite go the way he planned. Rated t for language and makeout scenes.


**Author's Note: I saw a photoshoot of Darren and this begged to be written. You can find the picture here: ****http:/www [DOT ] feastoffun**** [DOT****] com/topics/hunks/2011/02/16/darren-chris-in-out-magazine/. Just replace the [dot]s.**

"Oh my god, Blaine. You're the most ridiculous romantic I've ever met." Kurt tried to look disdainful, but smiled indulgently when his boyfriend's face fell. "It's sweet."

Blaine lit up, regaining his happy puppy dog composure. Kurt watched, fighting a smile as Blaine got a picnic basket out of the trunk of his car. It was almost cliché to the point of being disgusting. Really? A _picnic_? It was revoltingly romantic, and the countertenor was eating it up. As he followed a very excited Blaine towards whatever spot he had designated for their picnic (there _had_ to be a spot. Blaine was just that level of a perfectionist.) he reflected on his romantic history.

Finn, poor sweet Fin with all his simplicity and accidental kindness. Of course, that particular crush had been more because of the fact that Finn had shown him human decency and less because of who he was. Kurt valued his relationship with Finn, as a friend, and as a brother.

Sam had been different. The dye job had set his gaydar off, and it had been the hope of not being alone anymore that had led him to that infatuation.

Now that he knew what it really felt like to be in love, he wondered how he could have ever fancied himself in love with Finn or Sam, for however brief a time. He cared deeply about both Finn _and_ Sam, but neither of them could hold a candle to Blaine. (Pardon the pun)

Blaine had an inherent kindness in him, along with a maturity and understanding beyond his years. It was the same kindness that had originally drawn Kurt to Finn, but this was a level that was deeper than Finn's kindness. Blaine had this natural ability to understand and empathize and make Kurt smile when his world was falling apart.

Blaine somehow managed to be endearing and amazing, often at the same time. He would occasionally go off on a Harry Potter geek out, or spend two hours weighing the pros and cons of Katy Perry vs. Pink. (For the record, neither of them could compare to Lady Gaga.) It was those moments, with the happy puppy grin and the starstruck eyes that Kurt could help but smile at him, decidedly smitten with the goofy boy.

And then there were moments like these, where Blaine was wearing a sheepish grin, but the fact that he had put so much thought and effort into Kurt that the countertenor was floored.

Then there were moments when they were studying together or listening to music, and Kurt would chew on the end of his pen or bite his lip. In those moments, Blaine would look at him with dark eyes and Kurt would flush crimson because Blaine's expression promised that he was imagining nothing appropriate. In those moments, Blaine could only be described as unbearably sexy. At first, when it happened, Kurt would stop biting whatever was in his mouth and look away. It wasn't until two days ago that he had gotten up the courage to run his tongue along the cap of his pen and raise a challenging eyebrow..

The next two hours had been spent on Kurt's bed, with both of them ending up shirtless. If his father had guessed the reason that Kurt had been wearing scarves lately, he hadn't commented on it.

Blaine was looking positively _edible_ today, in a peach collared shirt, the top button undone, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and revealing the subtle muscle of his forearms. The shirt was paired with grey jeans and black boots. Kurt looked around as he set the blanket down. He was completely right about Blaine having picked out every little detail about this date. The blanket was under the shade of a cherry tree in full bloom, and wildflowers grew in abundance around it. With the peach shirt, hair freed from the usual confines of his gel, and moving barefoot over the blanket (his shoes were being used as weights) he seemed to become a part of the scene, enhancing its natural beauty rather than detracting from it. "So… what do you think?"

"Oh Blaine… it's amazing." Kurt breathed, awed. Blaine's only reply was the heart-stopping smile he reserved for Kurt.

"Look, I know that it's cheesy, and I wish that I'd had time to find a better spot, but-"

Kurt cut him off with a kiss. "Blaine. It's perfect."

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely." Kurt sat down, tugging Blaine with him. "You brought me here for a picnic, didn't you?"

"Oh. Food. Right." Blaine knelt by the basket, digging through it. A quiet rumble reached Kurt's ears, sounding suspiciously like thunder, but the sky was clear.

"What was that?"

"A jet, maybe? A car?" Blaine shrugged.

"Mmm. Maybe." Kurt replied, distracted now by the view of Blaine's jean-clad ass, which, by the way, was glorious.

"Aha!" Blaine sat back on his heels triumphantly, holding up a bottle and two crystal glasses.

"What do you have there?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"Lemonade. Best picnic drink ever." Blaine said, the happy puppy grin back on his face.

Kurt smiled indulgently as Blaine poured and accepted his glass. "Goof."

"A toast!" Blaine grinned, holding up his own glass.

"To what?" Kurt asked, though he thought he already knew.

Sure enough, the puppy dog smile vanished, replaced by a look that Kurt could only describe as love. "To us, and our first month together, and many more that will be just as happy as this one has."

Kurt touched his glass to Blaine's. "I'll drink to that."

Again came the low rumbling, louder this time. "That sounds like thunder."

Blaine scanned the sky. "It can't be. It's perfectly clear out here."

"I know. It's just weird." Kurt said, sipping at his drink, staring at the sky, "You know… right now your eyes are the exact same color as the sky." Blaine said softly. "It's beautiful."

Kurt blushed. "You're wonderful for my ego."

Blaine smiled and went back to digging in his basket. He emerged with salad and plates, the gerin back in place. His expression changed to one of bewilderment as the world around them darkened. As one, they glanced at the sun, which was covered by fast moving dark clouds that had emerged over the leaves of the cherry tree.

Again, thunder rolled, bringing with it an utter downpour that had both boys dripping in moments. Kurt watch Blaine pack up the basket and pull his soggy shows back on his feet. "Perfectly clear, huh?"

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "Oops." They ran back to the car, throwing themselves in as thunder roared overhead.

No sooner had they gotten back on the road to drive the five minutes back to Kurt's house that the boy in question started laughing. Once they started, it was hard to stop. They were still laughing when they pulled into Kurt's driveway. They ran from the car to the house, managing to get even more wet, and down the stairs into Kurt's basement bedroom. Kurt went to his closet as Blaine disappeared into the bathroom. "I don't suppose you have something I could wear?" He called.

"I could find something for you. It might be sweatpants and a t-shirt though."

"That's fine." Kurt changed into dry clothes and hunted through his drawers for something for Blaine.

"listen, Kurt…" Blaine sounded upset. Kurt turned to face him and almost dropped what he had gathered for his boyfriend. Blaine had unbuttoned his shirt, and it was hanging open on his chest, revealing toned muscle and a light dusting of dark hair. He ran his hand through his curly hair, looking at his bare feet. "I'm sorry. I was hoping that today would go differently. I forgot to check the weather, and it ruined everything.

Kurt wasn't paying attention: he was too busy watching a drop of water make its way down Blaine's chest and imagining the sound his boyfriend would make if he were to give in to baser instincts and lick it off. His silence worried Blaine.

"Kurt..?" He raised his eyes to Kurt's face, then down at his open shirt. "Oh, I-"

"Come here." Kurt's voice was low, his expression dark, and he tossed the sweatpants and t-shirt on the bed. Blaine hesitated. "_Now_, Blaine!"

Maybe Blaine had picked up on the lust in his eyes, or maybe he was just surprised, but he stumbled forward as though Kurt's barked command had physically pushed him. As soon as he was in reach, Kurt grabbed his open shirt and pulled him close.

He crashed his lips to Blaine's tracing his lower lip with his tongue and ran his fingers down the toned chest. Blaine shivered and Kurt pushed him back onto his bed, climbing over his lap and taking a moment to enjoy the sight presented to him.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy about this or feel like a piece of meat." Kurt replied by finding that stray drop of water and tasting it. Blaine gasped. "Happy. Definitely happy."

"Mhmm." Kurt replied, focusing on getting all the water.

Blaine's smell had always been a phenomenon to Kurt: it was somehow warm and summery and musky and manly all at the same time. Somehow, the rain had mixed with Blaine and Kurt, who had often wondered how that smell would taste, now knew. He found that he couldn't get enough.

Blaine's fingers were curled in Kurt's hair, pulling him closer, and Kurt could feel his hands shaking. "You," He said darly in between lingering kisses and licks, "are _unbelievably_ sexy."

"Oh God." The was Blaine's voice shook make it worth getting his perfect hair wet in the rain. "Kurt." Blaine was a perfectly amiable boy, but Kurt had learned that the one exception to his letting Kurt be domineering was in a situation like this. Therefore, it came as no surprise when he found himself on his back, Blaine leaving lingering kisses and playful nibbles in a line down his neck.

Kurt's fingernails dug into Blaine's broad shoulders and he marveled at how easily Blaine handled control. He was _amazing, _calm and collected, propped up on his elbow, his muscles deliciously apparent. His other hand was on one side of Kurt's throat, tipping his head to the side to allow more room for him to work.

He was being held down by Blaine's weight, and the bites turned from teasing nibbles to sharp nips that blurred the line between pain and pleasure, but felt _oh so good_. Kurt had no doubts as to who was the stronger of the two of them, and he knew that, should Blaine choose to, he could take anything he wanted right now. Kurt would be helpless to stop him. It was one of those things in life that should be terrifying, but it wasn't. Kurt trusted Blaine to be careful with him, to treat him like royalty.

However, Blaine was still being _too_ careful, and Kurt wanted more. Pulling Blaine down to him, he nibbled the shell of his boyfriend's ear. "Touch me, Blaine."

And there it is. I'm thinking about doing a higher rated sequel. Thoughts?


End file.
